powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dual Justice (Toonwriter's Version)
Power Rangers Phantom Brigade vs. Power Rangers Justice Sentinels is based on and an adaption of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis Gathered throughout his lifetime, the gentleman thief Arsène Lupin assembled a vast collection of dangerous items known as the "Lupin Collection". In the year 2045, when this collection is stolen by interspace invaders known as the Dreadforce, two teams set out to retrieve it! The Power Rangers Phantom Brigade, who desire to live up to Lupin's name, aim at stealing back the collection from the Dreadforce. While the Power Rangers Justice Sentinels, who hope to uphold justice, aim to retrieve the collection and take down the Dreadforce! With two rival teams confronting each other for the same goal, just who will emerge victorious? Plot A collection of ancient artifacts has fallen into the hands of a crime syndicate from another dimension known as the Vilators, who acts as the enemy for both the Power Rangers Phantom Brigade and the Power Rangers Justice Sentinels. However, though they share the same enemy, they are not always on the same page. At times they will team up and other times set their aims on each other in the name of retrieving the collection. Both teams have important things they are fighting for. Involving the teams, the story sets itself as a human drama pitting the Red Phantom Ranger, a socialite disguised as a normal everyday person, against Justice Sentinel Ranger 1, a serious policeman from the Justice Sentinel Police; complete opposites of each other. Together with their fellow rangers, the tale of the ten young people and their opposing groups is woven. Characters Rangers Phantom Rangers Justice Rangers Allies *Captain Elijah Dayton *A.L.E.X. 87 *Monsieur Arsène Lupin XX Vilators *Gemstone *Generals *Pyroblazer **Cydroid **Laguna *Monsters **Skullthugs **Alligappur **Salvoror Arsenal * Zords * Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Power Rangers Phantom Brigade *Andrew: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Phantom Flyers, lock in! Input code! Phantom Power, Energize!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Phantom Power, Energize! HA!!" *Andrew: "Scarlet Shadow! Phantom Red!" *Curtis: "Swirling Stealth! Phantom Blue!" *Violet: "Sepia Silence! Phantom Yellow!" *Jimmy: "Cloaked Camouflage! Phantom Green!" *Talia: "Invisible Isolation! Phantom Pink!" *Karl: "Daring Darkness! Phantom Black!" *Vince: "The Dazzling Thief! Phantom Silver!" *Rangers: "Crusaders of the night! Power Rangers Phantom Brigade!" *Andrew: "Listen well, Vilator! We're after your treasure!" Power Rangers Justice Sentinels *Brendon: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Response Runners, lock in! Justice Blasters, Charge! Justice Power, Mobilize!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Justice Power, Mobilize! HA!!" *Brendon: "Justice 1, Red!" *Terrell: "Justice 2, Green!" *Monica: "Justice 3, Pink!" *Terrell: "Justice 4, Blue!" *Kylie: "Justice 5, Yellow!" *Jeremy: "Justice 6, Black!" *Ray: "The Bright Enforcer! Justice Gold!" *Rangers: "Enforcers of the law! Power Rangers Justice Sentinels!" *Brendon: "In the name of the Justice Sentinel Police, you're under arrest!" Gallery Heroes LupinRed.png|Andrew the Red Phantom Ranger LupinBlue.png|Curtis the Blue Phantom Ranger LupinYellow.png|Violet the Yellow Phantom Ranger LupinGreen2.png|Jacoby the Green Phantom Ranger LupinPink.png|Talia the Pink Phantom Ranger LupinBlack.png|Karl the Black Phantom Ranger Lupin-silver.png|Vince the Silver Phantom Ranger PatorenIchigo.png|Brendon the Red Justice Ranger PatorenNigo.png|Terrell the Green Justice Ranger Patorensango.png|Monica the Pink Justice Ranger PatorenShigo.png|Terrell the Blue Justice Ranger Patorengogo.png|Kylie the Yellow Justice Ranger PatRen 7.png|Jairo the Black Justice Ranger Pat-gold.png|Ray the Gold Justice Ranger Power Rangers Midnight Stealth.png|Power Rangers Phantom Brigade Power Rangers Laser Justice.png|Power Rangers Justice Sentinels Prime Justice Alpha.png|Justice Sentinel Alpha Prime Justice Omega.png|Justice Sentinel Omega Villains Zamigo Delma.jpg|Gemstone Dogranio.jpg|Pyroblazer Goche.jpg|Laguna Destra.jpg|Cydroid Grangler.jpeg|Pyroblazer, Laguna and Cydroid PorderMan.png|Skullthugs KSLVKSP-Goram.png|Alligappur KSLVKSP-Goram Blue.png|Alligappur (Blue) KSLVKSP-Raimon_Gaorufang.png|Salvoror Category:Series Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger